The Cell Games
by MizerSeruMarx
Summary: Cell has reached perfection and is scheduling the Cell Games. But three unusual people show up.What effect will this have on Cell?


Chapter 1

Who is it?

Earth, A puny planet. Humans stranding around every corner, not even strong enough to last a single blast. A single alien face can already scare them witless. No human with a power level above 8, well, as far as I'm concerned.

Me, and my two companions have a mission to go to earth and discover who has that gigantic power we sensed, very close to our own. Well powers. There's way more than one. And were pretty sure they're not human.

"We Depart today Metarid. We are sure to get there in a matter of hours." I said.

"You hear that Zandora? Come on, stop messing with that lizard!" almost yelled Metarid.

We were off the planet of Luria, where we are quite obviously considered Lurians. I'm the teenage 17 year old princess of the planet, Galactica. I have no idea where I got my name from… sounds a bit dumb if you ask me. We have the body image and productivity of humans, but we have a hidden power of transformation when we need it.

"Ready?" I said.

Zandora and Metarid nodded.

The coldness of space welcomed us as we flew out of the atmosphere of the planet of Legavar. Strangely, we had the ability to breath in space. I used to think only icejins had that ability.

*On Earth*

Gohans POV

"Wow! That's strange. Cell's energy signal just took a nose dive." Said Goku.

"Yeah, I felt it too dad. Is he loosing?" I asked.

"It doesn't seem possible. But somebody seems to have the upper hand on him right now. Now if they could just hold on a little longer.

It seemed too good to be true. But who could it be? Tien? Yamcha? No. they're not strong enough. Who else could possibly be stronger than Cell? My father is right here. The only people who are stronger than us or near enough to Cell, are the androids…

*Back in space*

"Did you feel that?" I asked.

"Yeah. Some ones powerlevel just sky rocketed." Zandora said.

"This person is getting uncomfortably close to our power levels. It's best that we hurry." Explained Metarid. I nodded and powered up a bit, making sure not to transform just yet. I began to fly faster, with Metarid and Zandora at my side. We'll be flying for another 3 or so hours so we might as well hurry the fuck up.

*After a couple of hours of flying*

"Holy shit! That… That is quite overwhelming! Just a tad stronger than us. Well… maybe quite a bit more than a tad… But whoever it is, is the strongest thing we have ever felt. We are by far, the strongest of our race. Come on. We have to hurry!" I yelled.

We were now just about reaching the atmosphere of earth.

"Who do you think it is?" asked Zandora. I looked at her raising an eyebrow.

"How in the hell am I supposed to know. I've never met or seen anyone who is that strong, so I have absolutely no god damn idea who or what that power could be coming out of. But I am sure of this, whoever it is, will definitely have the privilege of fighting us. I don't care how strong the thing is. I shall make my father proud and destroy this thing, along with you two of course. We defeat this thing, and my father will permanently make us the elite warriors of our planet, it being odd that we're women." I said. Metarid seemed to be interested with my words. But Metarid was caught up her own thoughts. Her face looked worried for some reason.

"Metarid, is everything alright?" I asked, stopping outside the atmosphere of earth.

"Shh.. listen. Something on earth isn't right…" she said, with a bit of worry in her voice.

I closed my eyes and listened.

"You can finish me if you want. I failed."

"Hmm… How very gracious of you… Hm, what shall I do with you? Such an interesting predicament. Both you and Vegeta have disappointed me. I expected more of a challenge from a pair of super Sayians."

I stopped listening at that.

"Vegeta? Could that be prince Vegeta? Super Sayians? My, the sayain race sure has pushed its limits, even after being destroyed. I was sure that there were some Sayians left. But how much? Come on, we have to get to this scene!"

I bolted down into the earth's atmosphere. The gravity was much more comfortable here. Lucky bastards of earthlings. I listened out for the direction of the scene as I lowered myself into earth. The place looked a lot like my own planet. Clear blue skies and pure green grass. Except my planet wasn't bombarded with buildings.

I finally managed to feel the powers of the people who were talking, and flew at the direction of them. Zandora and Metarid looked startled for a second but then soon followed. We approached the area. Two figures came into view. A green man and a man dressed in blue with purple hair. The green man was definitely not human. I'm not sure about the purple haired boy though. He looked human enough, but his energy didn't feel human. Oh yeah, someone through the conversation had talked about Vegeta and a pair of super Sayians. Maybe he was one of them. But who's ever heard of a sayain with purple hair. Sayians always usually had either dark brown hair or black. Never purple.

We landed behind a rock below us, not too far from the scene, but far enough not be noticed.

"He'll take you no contest!" Said the boy. Yes. He was one of the people who were talking when we listened in.

"No contest… Then, a tournament!" said the green guy.

"Hmm, what do you mean?" asked the boy.

"Wait… There's someone here. Someone new…" began the green guy.

Shit… we're caught… Well then, no use hiding now. I walked out from behind the rocks, pulling Metarid and Zandora with me. The green guy and the boy turned towards us.

"What are you doing?! Get out of here now! It's not same here!" yelled the boy. Damn his voice was raspy.

"It's alright. We're not afraid. Especially with his power level." I said motioning to the green guy. Maybe I was being a bit over confident. He was stronger than us…

The boys' eyes widened at our statement.

"And who do you think you are challenging my power." Asked the green guy getting a bit angry.

I smirked turning to Zandora. She had her arms crossed and her eyes closed. She looked quite concentrated. Metarid on the other hand was standing there laughing to herself.

"Uh… Zandora? What's up with you? This is the first time I've ever seen you so concentrated. Is something bothering you?" I asked, a bit too loud. She began to growl.

"I can't seem to concentrate my energy. It-It's our planet… Some things wrong. You know that when you lose a family member something to do with your power weakens? Well I'm feeling that right now. It's not usual for me to feel THIS uneasy. I have to go back and check on the planet." She flew away before I could say anything. I let her go. I knew there was no use stopping her.

I turned back around to face the green guy and the boy. They looked pretty amused.

"Well? Are you going to answer my question or not girl? Unless you want me to blast you where you stand?" He looked impatient.

I grinned as hard as I could, which seemed to work him up. He raised his hand and sent a massive blast towards me and Metarid. I began to growl myself and held up my arm. I hit the blast, deflecting it to shit directions.

The boy and the green guy looked surprised.

"What is your name?" I asked, looking at the boy.

"Trunks. And yours?" he said.

I smiled. To think Sayians can be polite. Huh?

"I'm Galactica. And this is Metarid," I said, slightly pointing to the laughing girl beside me. What's her deal.

"And what is your name may I ask mister impatient?"

The green guy snarled at my comment. "I am Cell." He finally said.

"Cell huh? Suits your colour, not your looks," I said.

He seemed to be confused at that. Well actually, so was I. Not until Metarid's laughter got a bit louder. I looked over to her to see her eyeing me closely. I raised an eyebrow which she seemed to comprehend.

"And what exactly do you mean by that?" asked Cell.

I gulped for a second. Why did I even say 'not you looks' in the first place. God dammit. Now I have to explain to him, and as far as I'm concerned, there's not getting out of it. Wait, there is.

"Well I'm just saying that you look quite hideous. It doesn't really suit your name." I explained. Though I was lying. He looked quite attractive. Better than any of the men on my planet any way…

Metarid harshly elbowed me in the gut. I looked at her as he kept laughing.

"Come not Galactica," she said, "Both you and I know that that's not true…" she said.

I looked at her with hopeful eyes.

"Not as word…" I angrily whispered. What so now green alien guy will thing I like him?

"Hey Cell," she began.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled.

"I think my friend here likes you!" she squealed as I pounced onto her.

I quickly began to shut her up. I ripped a piece of red material off of my own red spandex suit and tied it around her mouth. I stood up.

"There. That'll keep you quiet." I confidently said.

She quickly pulled the material off. "I have hands you know."

Shit… forgot about that.

"You might want to consider getting a new suit…" she said.

I looked down at the big gash across my stomach. The suit was too tight around my legs to rip it there.

"Fuck you…"

Cell started chuckling.

We turned to him.

"As I was saying before you two and your other friend came here, a tournament. The tournament will begin in ten days. Consider yourself lucky that I am giving you a second chance." Said Cell.

"But what are you talking about?" asked Trunks. He really did look clueless.

"You really don't know do you? Long before we ever existed there was a competition on this planet called the martial arts tournament. I'm going to revive it, and prove once and for all that I have equal. Each member of your team may challenge me. I will fight them one on one, and when I win, I will face the next challenger on your team. Do you understand? Bring me all the opponents you have. The more fighters you bring, the more chances you'll have to survive." He said. He began to chuckle. He seemed very confident. I have yet to decide the location of the tournament, so keep an eye on your television for details."

"The television?" asked Trunks.

"It should be entertaining. Oh and make sure to bring plenty of those senzu beans…"

"Wait! Tell me! What is the real purpose of this tournament? What are you really going to do? Cell! I know what you androids are like! I'm sure this Is some sort of a trick! Just a trap to get us all in one place right?" started Trunks.

"Oh must you always treat everything like it's the end of the world? There is no secret purpose. I simply want to get as much out of this planet as I can before I destroy it.

"Ooh! Ruthless are we?" I asked. Cell looked over at our direction.

"And you girls may participate… if you have the strength!" he said before bursting into laughter.

"You really thing we're weak like these pathetic humans? Ha! You're more foolish than you look!" I said.

"Oh we'll see about that love. Now Trunks, make sure you bring Goku. This tournament is sure to be a guaranteed hit. Everyone will be watching me. I just can't wait to see that look of panic and fear. That's it! That's the look!" said Cell.

I looked over to Trunks who had that exact emotion on his face. Panic and fear.

"Until then," said Cell, before he flew off. I looked over to Trunks who looked devastated.

"Come on…" I said to Metarid.

"You alright?" I asked.

"Yeah… I'm fine," he said.


End file.
